tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shower
'''Shower '''is the fourth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy and Daniel try to prevent Polluto turning the world into a dripping, muddy ball. This episode is about cleaning up and getting clean. Plot As the episode begins, we find the whole family coming home from the park. Daniel had the football in his mouth that is burst, because he has been playing football with Tommy and Dad. Tommy was all muddy, so Dad told him it was time to have a shower. But Tommy didn't want a shower, he wanted to watch the football match on the TV. Tommy sat on the sofa, still muddy, trying to find the remote. When he looked at the sofa, it was filthy. Daniel quickly thought to get a cloth and clean it off. But Tommy wasn't sure if he can clean off the mud or watch the football. Daniel asks what would Tommy Zoom do, and they both get transported into cartoon to save the world in a zoom. When they got there, there was mud everywhere. Then, they saw a bird plane flying in the sky with mud dropping down. Polluto wanted to get Zoom badly and told Smogg to get the mud ready but he was asleep. As soon as Smogg woke up he decided to eat the mud and Polluto was disappointed. Then they spotted Polluto driving the plane downwards towards them but they didn’t see that it was Smogg who was dropping the mud in a chute. Polluto is then at a target where he can get the mud at Tommy and Daniel and then Polluto is flying at high air in the plane and goes through his plan. He is trying to make the world all muddy and Smogg seemed to like it. Daniel told Tommy that he's got to stop Polluto before he turns the world into a big, muddy mess, but he doesn't know how. Daniel gave him a clue about how would he get clean, and Tommy said he'll have a shower which gave him an idea. He flew in the sky and blew a lot of clouds which makes a thunderstorm cloud. The lightning hit the plane and Polluto and Smogg were worried of how hey were going to escape. Smogg tried to stay away from Polluto but wind pushed the leaver hard and Smogg fell out of the plane. Polluto decided he would jump out and make his escape with Smogg. Polluto then opened a parachute but it worked for Smogg and didn’t work for himself. Smogg was happy that he was getting a safe landing and was laughing at Polluto when he was screaming. Polluto‘s costume then fell out of his body and he landed hardly on the mud. Smogg landed safely on Polluto and Polluto was hurt by Smogg’s claws again. It started to rain and Tommy was happy it was cleaning all the mud and it was giving Polluto and Smogg and good shower. Polluto didn't like showers, so Tommy blew the thunderstorm cloud away and it was sunny which Polluto haged more than showers. Then a bird flew past and pooped on Polluto’s ear. Smogg was laughing at when the bird pooped on Polluto. Polluto finally mentioned that he hates birds most of all. Tommy and Daniel then saved the world in a zoom. Back in the real world, Tommy cleaned up the sofa and he was all fresh and bright because he had a shower. Then, Dad got out a washing up bowl full of water, because it was time for Daniel to have a bath. Daniel didn't like this and hid under the table, and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house and Neighbourhood *Theme: Cleaning up and getting clean. *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Dad, Mum (cameo), Baby Sam (cameo), Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 22, 2007 Trivia *This is the first time Daniel has a bath and he doesn't like it. Category:Episodes Category:Heroes